morpheusfandomcom-20200213-history
Laura Baudouin
Laura came on the ship at one of the docking stations, carrying a large book chained to her wrist.The first she met Felix, a kind half-elf who showed her the ship. Slowly meeting other members of the crew Laura quickly started feeling at ease on the ship, and one fateful night Laura fell asleep on the ship's deck. The next morning when she awoke, the ship had set sail with Laura still on board. With everyone having a job on the Ship, Laura was tasked to figure out the secrets of the book she'd obtained not too long ago.After a few months, Laura managed to climb her way up the Captain's advisor, effectively being the youngest, high ranking officer on the ship. A few months later, just on Laura's 15th birthday, the girl changed. Fumaii and Lowell, along with his sister, agreed Laura was one of the chosen few to be turned into a Nehirgy Vampire. This was a heavier change then expected, and to get used to her new-found abilities she went off of the ship for about a year. Now back on the ship, she's worked hard to regain her old position and managed to obtain it, finding two new parents in the process. Abel and Fumaii decided the girl had stolen their hearts and adopted her as their own daughter, making Laura a Baudouin. Personality Laura is generally a friendly person, though her impatience and curiosity can sometimes give off a wrong vibe to those who don't know she honestly means well. Her slight naivety does not help her see when she is being too curious, though Laura her intent is usually not an unfriendly one as she just wants to expand her knowledge, get to know people and perhaps help them with their struggles. '' '' When you first meet them (DELETE IF NOT APPLICABLE) How are they to strangers? Whats the general first impression they give off? To others they like/dislike (DELETE IF NOT APPLICABLE) How do they treat there friends/enemies/co-workers? Beliefs Having reached her goal of near immortality due to racial limitations, Laura her next goal is to find something that will eliminate or at the very least lessen the chance of dying by diseases and wounds. She is re-starting her training sessions and in the process of finding a sparring partner. Laura does not prefer one deity over the other, and simply sends her prayers to whomever she requires services from at that moment, Hobbies (DELETE IF NOT APPLICABLE) What do they enjoy doing? 'Likes/Dislikes' (DELETE IF NOT APPLICABLE) (Colours, food, locations etc.) 'Vulnerability/Fears' (DELETE IF NOT APPLICABLE) What makes them emotionally weak? 'Pain threshold' (DELETE IF NOT APPLICABLE) How do they handle injury? Torture? 'Secrets' (DELETE IF NOT APPLICABLE) Do they have a big secret? What do they want to hide from others about themselves? Appearance Physique Laura is approximately 156 cm tall and weighs about 50 kg. She's got natural red hair, usually done up in a braid hanging over her shoulders ( unless Diana decides it's time to pretty the girl up ). Laura's got one green and one red eye, a pale but freckled skin and generally a scholarly look. Attire Laura's usual attire consists of anything with pants. even though she is quite a scolary type she dislikes long skirts with a passion and while her tunics or coats are usually somewhat longer then the average, you'll only see the girl wearing a dress at very special occasions. Color wise she prefers anything in slightly darker and nature shades, but does not really wear black. In her right ear she wears a golden earring, a memento from her deceased sibling. In her other ear she wears a black and a white feather, both gifts from special people. On one of her arms she often carried a book, shackled to her wrist. The tome of Magic she'd gotten from an Elven mage called Lilly, and she carries the 'heritage' as a memento for the elf both saving her life and the trust placed within her. it also left Laura with a thirst for knowledge about magic and the ways of the world. Voice (DELETE IF NOT APPLICABLE) describe their voice. Combat Laura carried with her a normal dagger ''and a set of ''Throwing knives. ''The last she uses mostly with her telekinetic powers instead of her hands, as this gives her more precision and even allows her to alter the knives paths drastically when in-flight. She also carries a small gun, a gift from Marnix that he had taught her to use on her 18th birthday. She's no sharpshooter, yet at least knows how to handle the things. Laura is quite short and nimble, and therefore has an easier time dodging then most adults would. Also, since she's a smaller target this would make her harder to hit with projectile weapons. '''Magic' COMPULSORY IF MAGIC USER Any magical skills and range of skill. Remember to make this balanced and relevant to your characters age, race and limitations. 'Other Skills' Spending most of her time studying magic, history and other bookly skills, she doesn't really have another ' hobby' except for helping Planke out behind the bar. Knowledge/Education Laura has been raised a noble child so therefor knows how to read and write in multiple languages. SImple mathematics will not prove an obstacle either. In her time on the ship she's picked up a few other languages as well. Now that she has been learning under Abel, Laura is also learning more of the worlds geography and history. 'Roleplay Setting' What roleplay room do they major in? This is compulsory - but can be given in brief detail. Is there any possible Roleplay room crossover? Is this character made only for Morpheus? 'Job/Position' What is there job in the role play? Do they enjoy this? 'Living area' (DELETE IF NOT APPLICABLE) What is the house like? bedroom like? If they only have a bunk, what can be found around it? 'Inventory' (DELETE IF NOT APPLICABLE) What do they own? Any notable items? Do they just have a trunk/bag of belongings? Biography Birth Parents: Laura was born into nobility, her parents being Kimberley and Jacobus Delaney. Laura was the second in line after Madelayne, her sister and, in early years, her best friend. Laura though felt she was not cut out for the life of a noble woman, and after Madelayne passed away from disease Laura decided to run away from home. Before the ship: After running away from Home, Laura had to look after herself. Thankfully, she already had a little experience, which she'd picked up in the little ' sneak away' trips into the local village when she was younger. Still, hunting was harder then expected and it was mostly due to other people's kindness the young girl survived the first few months. Laura helped farmer with small chores that were heavy, but easier for a child due to height and nimbleness. Slowly, she started learning to actually be able to look after herself and became more accustomed to ' looking after herself.' Somewhere during her travels she found herself lost at what she had first believed to be the ruins of an abandoned castle. It turned out to be inhabited by a necromancer, one that did not mean all too well and an Elf, only there temporarily to investigate the ruins. The elf was named Lilly, and Laura had only Lilly to thank for her survival. The Elf knew magic, used it to save Laura and destroy the necromancer, but at the cost of her own life. As a memento and chore, Laura obtained the magic book that she still carries with her to this day, filled with spells and magic inventions. Laura swore she'd use the knowledge to learn and to spread to whom she believed would be worthy. Getting on the ship: Upon reaching a harbor city, Laura could not help but notice the huge whale shaped ship docked. Curious as she was, she entered the ship and met Felix. He was an elf and at that time, Laura had been unable to learn the elven language. He promised to help her while they remained docked and with her book being written in the elven language, she needed the help. One faithful night though, with Laura still on board, the ship set sail and she was stuck. Soon she made peace with being on a ship with mostly unknown crew as she turned out to be quite good at befriending people. Early ship: In her first few months on the ship Laura mainly helped Planke run the ship's own T''bar. With Planke her abilities to turn water into any form of alcohol it was the one supply that the ship never lacked ( unless of course Planke became sick ). She enjoyed her time behind the bar, and it was easy to get to know most of the crew. '''Excerpt' Storyline (COMPULSORY if character has over 3 months history in RP however it can be as detailed as you wish to make it) Description of what has been roleplayed within the chosen settings. (↔ biography: what you made up on your own, before start of the RP). Relations Parents Abel Baudouin Her newly adopted ' mother ' and one of her best friends on the ship, Abel quickly befriended Laura and helped her get through a rough period involving dungeons and imprisonment. He is part mentor, part parent and full time friend. Laura often helps Abel out with the maps, navigation and the two often share intelligence of some kind. Fumaii Baudouin Her newly adopted ' father ' and guardian. Her first meeting with Fumaii was far from friendly and it took her a while to adapt to his ways of dealing with things. with Laura being outgoing and Fumaii generally being an introvert and disliking people it took some more time for her to befriend this male, but underneath the rough and harsh outside Fumaii actually turned out to be someone she'd gladly spend time with. Fumaii in his turn is somewhat overprotective of her, though he will always tell her that if someone were to like her, they'd have to first survive him. Partners Kala Kamosh Laura's ex-boyfriend. they broke up after Laura changed into a Nehirgy and she needed a time-out to get used to her new body and powers. This wasn't beneficial for their relation though and even though she does still care for him, the two broke up. Friends Sonja Planksdatter Sonja, or Planke as Laura knows her, is the ships barmaid and morale officer, where there to be such an official title. Planke is, despite being very noisy, someone that is easy to talk to, outgoing and will never shy away from helping someone with whatever strange things need to be done. With two outgoing personalities, it was only a short time before the two became friends. Meta-information While I have tried to make more characters, Laura is definitely the one closest to my heart. She is kind, eager to learn and would love to befriend all of the worlds inhabitants. She tries to see the best in everyone and has learned not to judge someone on their first impression. In short, Laura is the kind of person that I would ideally be and strife to be. She came into the role play as a Vanilla human, only carrying a book filled with magical spells that she would not be able to learn anyway. A little later I was asked to power her up somewhat, as she was simply too weak. Laura gained the power of telekinesis and though it gave her a huge advantage, i also gave her a counterweight when using her powers. With her smarts she quickly rose to Captain's adviser and turned into a Nehirigy. In the few years she has spend on the ship Laura has grown a lot in multiple ways and as 'creator' of the character, I'm super proud of her.